Hackmon
Hackmon= Hackmon is a Small Dragon Digimon that shines a cool white. Its unfettered and restraint-hating, adventure-loving way of life is likely due to Gankoomon's DNA. It faces the rigorous trials imposed by Gankoomon with an air of composure. It has a masterful sense of combat due to its lineage, and because of its training with its chaperones, the Sistermon sisters, it can more than hold its own in battle against its opponents even if they're a Perfect. |-|BaoHackmon= Hackmon underwent bouts of harsh training, honing its unparalleled battle instincts, and attained this form as it grew together with its spirit, technique, and physical strength. It continues its training as it aims for greater heights, amassing combat experience by battling strong foes and evolving into a skilled warrior the more it battles. As it matures, its aspiration of becoming a Royal Knight grows ever stronger, and it believes that what it is destined to achieve is determined not by what others tell it, but by deciding based on its own observations and inferences. |-|SaviorHackmon= It evolved into this form after repeatedly meeting and parting with Digimon over its long journey, and living through countless fierce battles. It militarily intervenes in the strife that occurs incessantly throughout the Digital World, seeking ceasefires, and has brought aid to the Digimon on-site who have suffered harm. The result is not always a success, but the tears Savior Hackmon sheds before those tragic scenes strengthen it further, as it earnestly reaches out to the next Digimon that cries for help. It is capable of using its legs to walk bipedally despite them being blades; in addition, crimson blades extend from both of its arms and its tail, and its blade-covered body exudes an aggressive air. The crystal in its chest is a crystallization of proof that it refined its power with no lack of effort. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Hackmon | BaoHackmon | SaviorHackmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated as Male Age: Unknown, but is noted to be pretty young. Classification: Rookie level Data Attribute Small Dragon Digimon | Champion level Data Attribute Dinosaur Digimon | Ultimate level Data Attribute Dragon Man Digimon Powers and Abilities: Hackmon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Martial Arts (Specializes in close combat and speed), Fire Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference). |-|BaoHackmon=All previous abilities, Can Summon Meteors. |-|SaviorHackmon=All previous abilities, Blade Mastery, Flight, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Power Nullification (Nullifies the opponent's ability to use support skills), Holy Manipulation, Resistance to Power Nullification. Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Can easily fight on par with Ultimate Digimon which would include the likes of Digitamamon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Far superior to Hackmon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Far stronger than BaoHackmon) Speed: Relativistic with FTL reactions (Can consistently fight and keep pace with if not outspeed Ultimate level Digimon) | Relativistic with FTL reactions (Faster than before) | Relativisti+ with FTL reactions (Far faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Melee Range, A few meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Hackmon is a highly skilled warrior who has been trained under the Royal Knight Gankoomon and the Sistermon sisters. Has consistently fought the likes of Ultimate level Digimon even as a rookie. As he evolves, the Hackmon line constantly improves it skills and experience and can fight many high level Digimon in order to protect the various Digimon of the Digital World. Weaknesses: Shown to be impulsive and inexperienced | None Notable | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Hackmon * Fif Slash: Cuts the opponent to pieces with its sturdy claws. * Teen Ram: Rotates its tail like a drill and thrusts it into the opponent. * Baby Flame: Spews flaming breath from its mouth which can be used as a diversion. * Heal: Heals himself with a green aura. * Battle Sense: Grants a 50% boost in AP once he gets near death. BaoHackmon * Fif Cross: Slashes with the sharp nails on both hands. * Burn Flame: A fire attack that intercepts the enemy with pinpoint accuracy. * Dragrey Spiker: Kicks the enemy with the blades on its legs. * Teen Blade: Spins its bladed tail like a whirlwind, cutting the foe. * Meteor Fall II: summonS a large meteor to crash down on the foe(s). SaviorHackmon * Rage: Skewers through the enemy from a flying kick posture with the blades on its feet. * Meteor Flame: Rapid-fires fire shots from its mouth like a machine gun, burning the enemy to cinders. * Trident Saber: Assaults the enemy with the three red blades equipped to its tail and arms, relentlessly cleaving them apart whether they're swathed in Chrome Digizoid or not. * Support End: A light attack that nullifies the opponent's ability to use support skills. * Saint Knuckle III: Strikes the foe with a fist powered up by holy power. Extremely powerful against beings of darkness. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Warriors Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Genderless Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Blade Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Summoners Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dinosaurs Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 4